The inventive concept relates generally to embedded Multimedia Cards (eMMCs), eMMC systems including an EMMC and a host, and methods of operating eMMC systems. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to eMMCs, eMMC systems and methods of eMMC operation that are capable of securing an improved data valid window for data received by a host by directly correcting input timing for the data signals provided by the eMMC.
The so-called multimedia card (MMC) is a flash memory card standard. The eMMC is an embedded MMC standard defined by the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). In general configuration and application eMMCs are designed to be inserted (or “embedded”) in conjunction with a host within mobile communication devices such as smart phones. Conventionally, the eMMC communicates data signals, control signals, commands, clock(s) and/or power signals with the connected host in accordance with a standardize ten (10) signal line bus.